A su servicio
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Cuando la salud de su madre esta en riesgo, Levi tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas y lo llevara a conocer a cierto chico de ojos verdes. Eren x Rivaille
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... bueno... este es primer yaoi... / Se han comprensivos conmigo...

**Pareja:** ErenxRivaille

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Nada por ahora

* * *

No podía aceptar, ni tampoco quería, el maldito estado actual de su vida, todo se había ido al demonio, y toda la culpa la tenía su padre, su estúpido y jodido padre. El muy infeliz se había llenado de deudas que su madre y el desconocían, tantas que el muy cobarde salió huyendo, dejando su trabajo y su familia.

Ahora que no estaba, esas deudas tenían que pagarlas ellos. Él era un universitario que trabajaba a medio tiempo para ayudar a su madre y ella trabajaba como ama de llaves en las casas de familias adineradas.

Vivian en un pequeño departamento que siempre estaba limpio. Algo que le había enseñado su madre era ser higiénico y ordenado al extremo, quizás se debía a su trabajo como ama de llaves.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones en aquella sala pequeña, esperando a que el doctor saliera de la habitación de su madre. Al verla enferma no tuvo otra opción que buscar un médico que la tratara.

"Maldita sea… porque se demora tanto" pensó, estaba impaciente a este paso terminaría jalándose los cabellos hasta terminar calvo.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y el salió, prácticamente disparado hacia el doctor, haciendo que este se asuste por la cara de demonio que llevaba.

-¿Cómo está?.

-Su estado de salud es delicado, debe ir al hospital lo más pronto posible para hacerle más análisis.- guardó silencio por un momento, de seguro aquel joven estaba tratando de asimilar la información que le había dado -¿Tiene seguro?.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Está bien, entonces esperare a que se presente a mi consultorio.

Acompaño al doctor hasta la entrada y le agradeció que viniera cuando se lo pidió, después se despido, cerró la puerta y fue donde su madre. No tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación, vio a su madre echada en su cama cubierta hasta el pecho por las sábanas y con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

-Ya no tocas la puerta, no te eduqué así.- habló su madre abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Lo lamento no lo creí importante.- aparta su mano del rostro de su madre y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te dijo?.

-Que debes ir al hospital a que te hagan unos análisis.

-No quiero ir.- comenzó a levantarse, pero al ver que no tenía muchas fuerzas, sólo se sentó en la cama.

-Madre debes ir.- le habló firme, no estaba dispuesto aceptar un No de parte de ella.

-Sabes que no me agradan los hospitales.

Era cierto, a su madre nunca le agradaron. Sobre todo después de llegar a la "conclusión" de que era la culpa del hospital que su hijo tuviese la cara de "tengo que soportar todas las estupidez de las personas", pero en parte era culpa de su madre porque ella también ponía esa cara cuando perdía la paciencia.

-Debes ir, el doctor también dijo que tu situación puede empeorar por el estrés que estás pasando.

-Tú también estas estresado, Levi.-le dio una mirada calmada para luego pasar a una muy enojada- ¡Y todo por el muy hijo de puta de tu padre!.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, algo le decía que sus vecinos escucharon eso.

-¡Mamá!.- le miró sorprendido.

-Sí… tu abuela no tiene la culpa…- suspiró- Pero tenía tantas ganas de decirlo.

Estaban en silencio. Esperaba a que su madre se relajara un poco para decirle con la mayor firmeza posible: Te harás los exámenes sí o sí.

-Ah eres igual de terco que yo… está bien iré.

Sonrió internamente pero recordó un pequeño pero crucial detalle, era mejor preguntárselo a su madre ahora.

-Madre ¿tienes seguro?.

-Sí.

Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso, ella tenía un trabajo donde a sus jefes sólo les importaba que cumpliera con su trabajo y ya, pasaban por alto el hecho que todo trabajador necesita un seguro y otras atenciones.

-Entonces cuando te sientas mejor iremos de inmediato al hospital.

-Iré cuando tenga mi día libre en el trabajo.

-¡Estas enferma!.

-¡Y a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias!.- de nuevo ambos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Madre… por favor…- bajo su mirada- Eres la única familia que me queda…

Sabía que su hijo solo se comportaba así cuando estaba realmente preocupado por alguien que amaba, y hasta ahora siempre había sido ella la causante de eso.

-Pediré permiso por enfermedad… pero conociéndote no me dejaras ir.- le señaló un pedazo de papel y un lapicero, y le hizo un ademán para que se los alcanzara- Toma, esta es la dirección donde nos reparte el trabajo y también la dirección de la casa de la familia en la que estuve trabajando.

-¿Por qué me das el de la casa? Como si yo quisiera conocer a un montón de engreídos.- tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ellos son diferentes son buenas personas y soy amiga de la señora Carla.

-¿Cómo se apellidan?.

-Jaeger.

* * *

Gracias por leer (n_n)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! (n_n)/

Primero quiero decirles... Lo lamento mucho! De verdad no quise demorarme tanto... T-T

Y segundo...Agradecer a **Fredo Godofredo **por ayudarme con la imagen y el titulo ¡muchas gracias! y a **BiLuLu55 **por el resumen y corregir los capítulos ¡gracias hija, te quiero!

**Aclaraciones: **Rivaille es su nombre y Levi su apodo, también aquí Eren tiene 15 y Levi 24.

Y su relación... será algo lento pero no tanto... (sorry... es que estoy chapada a la antigua). No deseo que el fic caiga pesado o de una trama muy lenta.

* * *

Había estado ocupado toda la semana. Con la universidad, con el trabajo a medio tiempo y cuidando de su madre, no había podido ir a ese lugar… como era que se llamaba… ¡así! Shitsuji&Maid, ni tampoco a la casa de esos tal Jaeger.

Por fin había acabado sus clases y ahora tenía que ir si o si, o su madre iría por su cuenta, con eso lo había amenazado.

Guardaba lo más rápido que podía los libros en su cartera, cuando sintió que era observado por detrás, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Rivaille?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios Irvin, él era uno de sus profesores para su desgracia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, profesor- camino rápidamente hacia la salida, pero cuando paso por el lado del otro, este le tomo por los brazos impidiendo que avance.

-He escuchado que tu madre está enferma ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

-Sí, soltándome.- le miro de la manera más fría posible.

Irvin pareció no entender el mansaje y continuo con su agarre, pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría soltó al pequeño para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Levi! ¡Vamos que se hace tarde!- grito Hanji desde la entrada- Ups… ¿interrumpo algo?

-No Hanji, no interrumpes nada.- se apartó de Irvin y salió del salón seguido por la chica.

Cuando salieron del edifico, Hanji noto algo extraño en su mirada, eso era raro después de todo su amigo no era muy expresivo.

-Oye Levi ¿Qué sucedió ahí?

-Nada.- relajo su mirada para que su amiga estuviese tranquila- Hanji hoy no iré a ayudar al departamento de ciencias.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Por qué? Hoy tenía unos experimentos muy buenos.

-Tengo que ir a otro lugar…

-Es por tu mamá ¿verdad?- le miro preocupada, ella era uno los pocos que estaba al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba- Está bien, ve, yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

-¡Kya! ¡El frio príncipe de los libros dijo gracias! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Dilo de nuevo ahorita saco la cámara!- comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso.

La observo mientras gritaba, ella podía ser una buena amiga, pero cuando se ponía así le entraban unas ganas tremendas de mandarla en un vuelo de ida al Sol.

-Adiós Hanji.

-Oh ¡nos vemos Levi!- no había logrado la foto que quería, pero mañana será otro día.

Tuvo que tomar un autobús para llegar al centro de la ciudad y caminar un poco para llegar a ese edificio, hablar con la secretaria para que le dejaran pasar y al fin entrar a la oficina. Estaba sentado mirando todo a su alrededor cuando entro una mujer algo mayor, se sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente a él.

-Disculpa la demora.- lo miro- soy Rosa… y tú debes ser el hijo de Sarah.

-Así es, he venido para pedir un permiso por enfermedad para mi madre.

-¿es de gravedad?-

-Sí, pero aun no la llevo a que se realice sus respectivos análisis.

-Bueno, seré sincera chico. Nosotros le damos un seguro básico a nuestros trabajadores, no cubrimos tantos análisis.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?- su mirada se afilo y apretó los puños.

-Que el seguro podría decirse "extra" viene de los que contratan los servicios… y si tu madre pide ese permiso es muy probable que se lo quiten.

Eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, su mirada se ensombreció, y aquella mujer lo noto.

-Pero mi madre dijo que la señora Carla era su amiga…

-¿Enserio crees que personas como ellos podría tener algún tipo de "lazo" con personas como nosotros?

No quería dudar de las palabras de su madre, pero una parte de él le daba la razón a esa señora.

-Escucha, no sé si te interese pero… puedes tomar el trabajo de tu madre… nos hace falta algo de personal por aquí.

Le sorprendió la oferta que le estaba dando no le dio ninguna respuesta.

-Te pagaríamos mas ya que al ser más joven podrías hacer más cosas de las que hacia tu madre.- trato de hacer su oferta más "irresistible"- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, llámame si te interesa.- le extendió la tarjeta, Levi dudo unos momentos, pero termino por aceptarla.

No dijo nada, sólo se le levanto y salió de ahí, quería alejarse de ese lugar, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su departamento.

Suspiro había sido un día demasiado tenso. Comenzó a dar pasos lentos y pesados, al llegar al la puerta se cruzó con un joven que tenía vestimenta de cartero.

-¿Usted vive aquí?- le pregunto señalando la puerta de su departamento.

-Sí.- respondió sin ganas.

-Aquí tiene.- le dio unos tres sobre- Que tenga un buen día. – dijo y se fue.

"Como si fuese a ponerse bueno solo porque me lo dices…" pensó algo irritado, pero se le paso, aquel hombre no tenía la culpa que su día fuese una mierda.

Saco las llaves del departamento, entro y guardo los sobres en su cartera, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. La mujer se encontraba sentada en la cama, con el pijama puesto y un libro entre las manos

-Bienvenido mi pequeño Levi.- le sonrió y le indico que se sentara a su lado- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, ha ocurrido algo?

-No nada, ya hable con tu jefa… concedió el permiso.-

-Ah, qué bueno.- parecía aliviada de escuchar eso- Estaban tocando la puerta, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas y ganas… para levantarme ¿viste quién era?

-Sí, era… un vendedor… - miro a su madre- Iré a cambiarme y prepare la cena.

-Está bien.- le resolvió los cabellos- Gracias.- de nuevo le sonrió.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al suyo, entro y saco los sobres para ponerlos con los otros dos. Ahora tenía cinco, cinco malditos sobres que contenían la cantidad de dinero que su padre debía y advertían que si no pagaban se les desalojaría y seguirían debiendo una parte del dinero.

"No puedo decirle que llegaron más sobres… solo se preocupara más y se pondrá peor" pensó sentándose en el borde de su cama.

Comenzó a meditar sobre la situación, él tenía un trabajo con el cual podía pagar la matricula, pensión y lo que necesitase en la universidad para quitarle un peso encima a su madre. Pero ella sin trabajo, sin un seguro, era su principal preocupación. Recordó lo que le había dicho eso señora, el trabajo… podía darle mayores ingresos, cubriría el seguro de su madre y podría parar las deudas de poco a poco pero lo haría.

Entonces tomo una decisión, busco la tarjeta y marco el número en su celular.

-Diga…

-Señora Rosa, soy el hijo de Sarah el que vino a su oficina esta tarde.

-Ah eres tú…

-Acepto… Acepto el trabajo.- su voz se escuchó firme y decidida.

-Buena decisión chico, ¿tienes clases en la universidad los sábados?

-Sí, hasta el mediodía.

-Entonces cuando termines tus clases te quiero ver aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien.

-Te esperare… mañana tendrás un día muy largo…- dijo y finalizo la llamada.

"Me esforzare y saldré adelante… no importa cuento me cueste" pensó mirando uno fotografía de él y su madre.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron Review**... creí que me harían bullying... (n_n)U hace tanto tiempo que no escribí en este formato y es primer yaoi.

También decirles que... cuando leí algunos de los reviews me alegre tanto que ese mismo día termine el cap. en la noche... pero me demore en tipearlo... y luego pasárselo a mi hija, para que corrija mis horrores (?) de redacción.

En el próximo cap. guajajajaja (?) le jodere la hombría a Levi :3 ... hay modelos de vestidos de maids tan lindos! *w*

También como algunas ya que quieren ver a Eren, creo que juntare los dos próximos caps. para que en el siguiente el aparezca.

**Reviews!**

**ShioriOrihara: **oh! fuiste mi primer review! :3 yo también me lo imaginaba y se me ocurrió este fic, ojitos de gatito... mi debilidad xD

**snk-sunshine:** gracias... si Levi se ve tan lindo! :3

**Charlie chu chu shoe:** *3* seré lo mas puntual posible!

**Mizu Fontenier:** gracias n_n

**BiLuLu55:** las hijas lindas y súper kawaiis (?) no amenazan a sus mamis con una escopeta... sobre todo si tu madre tiene un arsenal de armas :3

**Himiko29:** aquí esta el cap.! perdón por la tardanza

**McCormick Girl:** si conocerá pronto a Eren :3

**AzraelK20:** si! disculpa por hacerte esperar... bueno hacerlos esperar a todos.. e_eU

** .5:** no tu mancho (?)! xD jajaja hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase... gracias por leer :D

**andyyaz23:** O_O por mi?... TT-TT gracias... si! este fic no quedara a medias! me enseñaron que todo lo que se comienza debe terminarse! *w* aclaro podemos hablar, no hay problema!

**burningfolks**: si es corto... lo hice en plena clase y temporada de exámenes... que jodida es mi imaginación (?) tengo buenas ideas cuando estoy estresada... u_u

**LimunCucky:** por Kami! aquí esta la conti. ¡gracias! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON!** (TT-TT)9

Enserio lo siento... creo que en el anterior fic debí decir las razones por las cuales no pude actualizar... y fue que tuve un duro mes de exámenes... u_u ¡pero lo bueno es que le di duro a física! :3 y también porque mis dos Betas se tardaron mucho...

Hace unos minutos esta echada en mi camita... y me di cuenta que estaba vagueando... e_eU y dije: joder... que hago aquí debería estar escribiendo...

Bueno... u_u también quiero decir que es el cap. mas largo que escrito hasta ahora... me pidieron que aparezca Eren de una buena vez... y era la parte que me faltaba.

**EL CAPITULO NO ESTA CORREGIDO** ... así que encontraran horrores (?) de puntuación, de acentuación, redacción... disculpen U_U

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

Ya había acabo sus clases y para su buena suerte la facultad de ciencias no haría ningún experimento gracias a Hanji que sin tener a su ayudante estrella, Rivaille, hiso explotar sala de pruebas, dejando a los estudiantes sin experimentos por un tiempo y a Hnaji con quemaduras de primer grado.

Le dijo a su madre que se quedaría en la biblioteca hacer unos trabajos y que ya había llamado para reservar una cita en el hospital, y también en el caso que necesitase algo que lo llama a él o a Hanji.

Ahora estaba esperando en la oficina de la señora Rosa, la cual no se dignaba en aparecer siendo ella quien le estuviera ahí de inmediato.

-Disculpa la tardanza. –dijo entrando a la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente a él.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde firmo? –hablo seco, quería terminar rápido y volver donde su madre.

-Tranquilo hijo... –saco un folder crema de uno de los cajones del escritorio- antes que nada… debo decirte algunos detalles de este trabajo…

-¿Qué detalles?

-Bueno como sabrás esta empresa se llama Shitsuji&Maid… y se encarga de contratar a mayordomos y sirvientas principalmente, pero también a cocineros, jardineros, choferes… para las familias adineradas y…

-¿Puede ir directo al grano? –la poca paciencia que tenia se estaba acabando.

-Está bien, tu madre era una maid de la familia Jaeger y como ya no va a trabajar ese espacio a quedado vacío… y necesita ser llenado.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-que vas a trabajar como maid.

La oficina quedo en completo silencio, ambos se miraban Rivaille buscaba alguna señal en el rostro de esa mujer que le dijera que solo le estaba haciendo una jodida broma.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos está diciendo?! –Por fin exploto, se levantó de la silla y con las manos golpeo la mesa- ¡deje de decir estupideces, vine hablar sobre el maldito trabajo!

-No es una estupidez, es la verdad yo nunca te dije que trabajarías como mayordomo.

-¡¿Y porque no puedo ser mayordomo?! ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de un maldito travesti?!

-Porque ese puesto ya está ocupado y no puede haber dos mayordomos ¡no se ve bien! Además no te hagas todo un drama hay mujeres que trabajan como mayordomos.

-Váyase al demonio… no pienso ponerme un puto vestido. –se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar.

-Entonces… ¿no te importa tu madre? ¿La dejaras sin un seguro? ¿Podrás cargar con todo?

Soltó la perilla de la puerta, volteo a ver a esa mujer y noto que su expresión mostraba frialdad, ella abrió el folder y saco lo que pareció un contrato, y le ofreció un lapicero.

"Maldición… esta vieja… sabe que estoy desesperado… ¡a la mierda todo!" pensó acercándose al escritorio, tomo el lapicero y firmo.

-Gracias por aceptar trabajar con nosotros. –sonrió victoriosamente.

-Como sea… ya me voy.

-¡Hey espera! Aun debemos escoger los uniformes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven conmigo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillo hasta llegas a una puerta donde estaba un cartel que decía "Vestidores" y entraron, adentro habían unos vestidores, espejos de cuerpo completo y un chico de alto y cabello rubio corto que miraba los espejos.

-Nanaba es el Rivaille será tu compañero vayan concomiéndose ahora vuelvo. –antes de salir de la habitación.

-Debe ser difícil que siendo un mujer debas vestirte como un hombre. –hablo Rivaille "entendiendo" como se sentía su compañera de penitencia.

-Pero debe ser más difícil ser un hombre y ponerse un vestido. –contesto- y por cierto soy hombre. –trataba de que no se le escapara una risilla.

-Ah… creí que eras mujer…

-La mayoría se confunde… asique ¿serás la maid?

-Sí, lamentablemente.

-No están malo, llevo trabajando un tiempo en esto… e incluso me parece divertido.

-A ti no te pondrán un vestido. –lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¡tanto se demora!. –observo la hora en su celular.

-De seguro que ya vienen.

Como si la hubiera invocado la señora Rosa apareció junto a dos jóvenes, la más alta tenía pecas y su cabello marrón estaba sujeto en una cola y la otra más baja tenía unos ojos azules y su cabello rubio estaba suelto.

-¡Muy bien! Ella es Christa es nuestra modista. –señalo a la rubia- y ella es Ymir ayuda a Christa con los vestuarios y trabaja como mayordomo.

-Hola chicos. –salido alegrete Christa e Ymir solo saludo con la mano.

-Se los encargo, me llaman cuando estén listos. –dijo yéndose.

-¡Comencemos! Primero ¿Quién es la madi? –pregunto Christa algo nerviosa.

-Eso es obvio ¡el pequeño! –Ymir comenzó a reírse ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Rivaille.

-¿A quién llamas pequeño? Hija de…

-Relájate Rivaille te está probando, hiso lo mismo conmigo cuando era nuevo. –Nanaba puso una mano sobre el hombre de Rivaille para que intentar calmarlo.

-Así es… sabes esas personas pueden llamarte como les dé la gana, y tú no puedes reaccionar así lo primero que harían seria despedirte y luego mandar una carta de queja a la empresa y eso nos perjudicaría a todos. Luego de todo esto te enseñaremos modales y como controlarte.

Rivaille se había relajado pero seguía mirando a Ymir, Christa lo noto y prefirió intervenir.

-Ymir ve acomodando los trajes por favor, Rivaille primero trabajaremos contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno elegir el traje para el mayordomo es más sencillo primero tenemos en de la maid.

-Ah… está bien.

-Escogeremos los modelos y luego se les bordara el nombre de la familia el pecho.

-¡Los trajes ya están! –mostro tres cajas donde estaba la ropa- como no sabemos tu talla nos guiaremos d tu estatura… -Rivaille voy a mirarla molesto.

-Nanaba puedes ir viendo los trajes de mayordomo, mientras nos encargamos de Rivaille.

-Claro no te preocupes.

-¡Okey! ¡Aquí está el primer modelo! –Tomo la caja de forro verde- este es uno de los modelos de moda de esta temporada.

-¡Alto! –grito Ymir.

-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto asustada Christa.

-No puede probarse los trajes falta lo más importante… ¡la depilación! –todos la miraron y luego pasaron a ver a Rivaille, en un rápido movimiento intento escapar de ahí pero fue detenido por Ymir y sujetado por Nanaba.

-¡Jodanse todos! ¡Suélteme pedazos de mierda!

-Lo siento Rivaille… pero es necesario.

Christa saco la cera que tenía escondida, Ymir le quito los pantalones quedando solo en boxers, después se oyeron unos gritos y maldiciones por todo el edifico.

-Los odio a todos…

-Lo lamento… bueno continuemos…entra al vestidor, yo te pasare el traje. –antes de que terminara él ya había entrado y le paso el vestido, después de unos minutos salió.

-¡Deben de estar de joda! ¡Parezco una estúpida colegiala!

Era un vestido de color verde de mangas cortas que llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas encima un delantal blanco con holanes en los hombros y en la parte del cuello un listón de color azul, tenia puesto unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos verde oscuro y por ultimo una cofia blanca en la cabeza.

-Pero te vez bien...

-¡No voy a usar esto!

-Apoyo al pequeño. –dijo Ymir- si usa eso se darán cuenta que es un viejo en traje de adolescente.

-Buen punto… ¡otro! ¡Rivaille cámbiate! –lo empujo dentro del vestidor- ¡aquí va el otro! es un modelo con más detalles y un poquito de rosa… -le paso el vestido.

-¡Sabes un "poquito" de diminutivo! ¡y esto no es un "poquito"! –abrió la puesta del vestidor de una sola patada.

Llevaba un vestido de sirvienta rosa con holanes. Se podía ver una capa inferior de falda blanca bajo el vestido, y un delantal igual de blanco que iba amarrado en un moño en la espalda. El delantal era bastante fantasioso, con encajes en los tirantes.

-Perece una mágica girl… ¡qué lindo! –Christa era feliz siempre que veía el color rosa.

-Sabes niña… asusta el concepto que tienes de lindo… ¡y no pienso ponerme esos zapatos, tiene unos tacos enormes! ¡Va a doler!

-¡Pero hacen juego con el vestido! Y las mujeres los usamos casi siempre y no duelen tanto, somos rudas.

-O masoquistas…

-Okey paren los dos, es perturbador verlo así. –Ymir no dejaba de mirarlo- ¿Quiénes votan por otro modelo? –rodos levantaron la mano menos Christa.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Se ve lindo!

-Lo siento pero el pueblo ha elegido.

-Está bien… -dijo resignada- bueno el último modelo es de los clásicos, es sencillo y elegante, aquí tienes. –se lo dio a Rivaille antes de que entrara al vestidor.

-Al fin el último.

-Apresúrate en cambiarte que tengo hambre. –le dijo Ymir.

-¡Deja de joder que ya estoy!

Rivaille llevaba un vestido de color negro y de mangas largar, el vestido tenía unos encajes blancos en el borde de la falda, en su cabeza una pequeña y blanca cofia, su delantal era blanco y estaba atado con un moño atrás, y por último los zapatos eran negros sin tacón.

-¡Te ves genial! –grito Christa emocionada- ¿verdad? –le dio un codazo suave a Nanaba y el asistió en respuesta.

-Pero ¿Por qué no te has puesto los pantis?

-Ni loco me pongo esa cosa. –dijo Rivaille cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila Ymir, él puede usar la medias largas y como el vestido también es largo nadie lo notara, además podría usar short debajo del vestido para sentirse cómodo.

-Entonces este modelo es el elegido… le queda bien y tiene sus ventajas…

-¿Qué ventajas? –pregunto Rivaille.

-Al no ser muy ajustado nadie notara que no tiene ni una sola curva y que eres tan plano como una pared.

-No hables por ti. –eso hiso enfadar a Ymir- ¿ya me pudo cambiar?

-Claro, mientras nos ocupamos de Nanaba.

Entro al vestidor y se quitó todo el traje para ponerse su ropa, mientras lo hacía pensó en su madre que le diría se lo viera vestido como una maid, peor aún que le diría o mejor dicho como lo joderia su trastornada amiga Hanji, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo definitivamente no se lo diría a nadie.

-Veo que ya han acabado. –escucho la voz de la señor Rosa y salió de inmediato del vestidor.

-Así es. – dijo Christa mostrándole los trajes escogidos.

-Les informo que estos trajes son sumamente costoso así que nosotros los tendremos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a cambiarnos? –pregunto Rivaille.

-Un auto pasara por ustedes a las una en punto, ustedes deben decirnos donde los recogeremos.

"A las una… demonios tendré que reacomodar mi horario… la ventaja es que ya no veré a Irvin" pensó Rivaille viendo el lado positivo del cambio.

-A mi pueden recogerme a la universidad que está en la Rose 123. –dijo Nanaba.

-Y a mí en la universidad que está en el centro de María al lado del parque Las murallas. –agrego Rivaille.

-¡Bien comienzan el lunes! Nos vemos. –hablo y se fue seguida de Ymir y Christa, sin antes que la última se despidiera cariñosamente de ellos, pero después de unos minutos regreso corriendo.

-¡Rivaille! Me había olvidado decirte, trata de no hablar mucho para que no noten tu todo de voz, ¡ahora si adiós! –se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Ymir.

-Nos vemos Rivaille. –se despidió Nanaba y también se fue.

El quedo solo, cogió se cartera y al salir se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, su madre debía estar preocupada por el así que se dio prisa para regresar a casa.

Rápidamente llego el lunes, Rivaille pudo acomodar su horario y como había adelantado algunos cursos durante las vacaciones tenia horas libres, durante esas horas seguiría ayudando a Hanji, la ventaja de todo era que no vería Irvin ya que se cambio de clase. También le conto a su madre que había conseguido un empleo, no le dijo en qué consistía, y que llegaría mas tarde a casa, ella solo le dijo que no se sobrecargara de demasiadas cosas.

-Levi ¿ya te vas? –le pregunto Hanji- aun es temprano…

-Ya termine mi parte y debo ir a otro lugar.

-Oh está bien ¡Nos vemos, cuídate! ¡Saludos a tu mamá! –grito mientras veía a Rivaille salir del aula.

Salió casi corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de la universidad, vio por todos lados pero no aparecía ningún auto.

"Ya son la una en punto ¿Dónde demonios están?" pensó comenzando a molestarse.

-Disculpe… ¿Usted es Rivaille?

Giro en sí y vio a la persona que le hablaba, era un chico muy alto, de cabello negro.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy Bertholdt y nos envía la señora Rosa, venga conmigo por favor.

Lo llevo hasta un auto negro, donde entro y vio a Nanaba cambiándose de ropa, Bertholdt cerró la puerta y subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-Vayan cambiándose, llegaremos en treinta minutos, el chofer es Reiner. –señalo al chico rubio que estaba al volante.

-Es un gusto –sonrió- vamos a ir algo rápido para llegar a tiempo.

El auto empezó moverse, Rivaille pudo reconocer la caja del traje de maid y lo puso a su lado, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse solo con un bivirí y short negros. De la caja saco las largas medias negras y se los puso, luego el vestido y encima el mandil blanco, los zapatos negros y por último se puso la cofia blanca en la cabeza. Guardo su ropa en su cartera, y se dedico a ver por la ventana las casas eran inmensas y con grandes jardines delanteros.

-Ya llegamos –hablo Bertholdt bajando del auto, y abrió la puerta.

-Suerte chicos –se despidió Reiner- ¡No se pongan nerviosos, son buena gente!

"¿Yo nervioso? Eso jamás pasara"

Ambos bajaron del auto y vieron a la señora Rosa esperándolos en la entrada de la casa, fueron hacia ella, los miraba fijamente a los dos.

-Nanaba, ajusta esa corbata –señalo- Y Rivaille trata de sonreír.

"Váyase al demonio…" pensó, aunque tratase de sonreír su rostro seguía igual.

-Bien, mirada al frente y sonrían –miro a Rivaille, pero él la ignoro- vamos.

Toco suavemente la puerta esperaron unos minutos y se abrió, vieron a una mujer de vestimenta elegante, cabello castaño largo y unos ojos de color dorado.

-Señora Rosa –sonrió al verla- ha pasado tiempo.

-Así es señora he venido trayendo a su nueva servidumbre.

-Pasen por favor. –les dio el paso y entraron.

La casa por dentro era como un palacio, inmensa y bien iluminada.

-Después de que Sarah se retirara, se fue el señor Oscar y me quede sola por esa razón abrí la puerta yo misma.

-El retiro de ambos me tomo por sorpresa, pero aquí están estos jóvenes…

-Antes de las presentaciones quiero llamar a mis hijos.

-Por supuesto, deben conocer a los miembros de su familia.

-Eren, Mikasa bajen ahora mismo –los llamo y de inmediato aparecieron un chico alto de cabello castaño y de grandes ojos verdes, y una chica de la misma altura de cabello y ojos negros, bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaban a ellos.

"Tiene a dos mocosos…"

-Es un placer conocerlos soy Carla Jaeger –se presento y les sonrió- ellos son mis hijos Eren y Mikasa.

-Es un gusto –respondieron ambos.

-El es Nanaba –dio un paso al frente- y ella es…

-Levi.

-Si ella es Levi, es hija de la señora Sarah.

-¿De Sarah? –pregunto sorprendida, sus hijos lo miraron fijamente- ella nunca dijo que tenia una hija…

-Es que ella estaba en el extranejero.

-¿En que país?

-Estados Unidos.

-Francia –dijo Rivaille.

"Mierda…" se mordió el labio inferior.

Nanaba y la señora Rosa se sobresaltaron, los demás miraban confundidos.

-Estuve viviendo un tiempo en Estaos Unidos pero luego fui a Francia y me que ahí –trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Oh ya veo… Señora Rosa yo me hare cargo desde ahora ya puede retirarse.

-Si hasta luego. –se despidió y se salió de la casa.

-Bueno les enseñare la casa –ambos asintieron- Eren, Mikasa continúen con sus deberes.

-Está bien –respondió Eren, y se fue seguido por Mikasa.

-Síganme por favor…primero les mostrare la cocina.

La fueron detrás de ella, y llegaron a la cocina, era inmensa adentro estaban un chico y una chica que estaban cocinando, ella los llamo y ellos se acercaron a donde estaban.

-Ellos son Connie y Sasha, los encargados de la cocina.

-Hola –respondieron a la vez

-Ellos son Nanaba y Levi, no se sorprenda a pesar de ser jóvenes son los mejores además de preparar unos postres deliciosos… continuemos.

Los guio por todo el primer piso donde aparte de la cocina estaba la sala, la biblioteca del señor Grisha, el esposo de Carla, el comedor y la lavandería; en el segundo piso las habitaciones, la biblioteca para sus hijos y ella, y la sala de entretenimiento, afuera de la casa había un gran patio trasera además de una gran piscina.

-Bueno eso es todo… yo tengo que salir dentro de unos minutos… asi que les encargo a mis hijos aun son unos niños.

-No se preocupe nos encargaremos –dijo Nanaba- ¿Verdad, Levi? –el solo asintió en respuesta.

-Gracias, si se necesitan de sus servicios los llamaran, con permiso. –se fue a su habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Sasha no para de hablar con Nanaba, Rivaille solo los ignoraba, mientras Connie cocinaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora que es! –grito Connie al ver el reloj en la pared- ¡Sasha ya es hora!

-¡Cierto! ¡Los preparare enseguida!

-¿Es hora de que? –pregunto Nanaba viendo como se movían de un lado para otro.

-¡Es hora de la merienda del joven Eren y la señorita Mikasa!

-¿Merienda? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cinco? –Rivaille hablo al escuchar lo que dijo Connie.

-Rivaille no digas eso…

-Vayan preparando el té hoy es de canela.

-Está bien.

La merienda consistía en una tajada de pie de manzana y una taza de té de canela para cada uno. Rivaille tenía que llevarlo porque Nanaba iba ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena, Sasha se lo había pedido a Rivaille pero este se negó ya que no quería salir a la calle vestido de esa manera.

-Ten mucho cuidado al llevarlo. –le pidió Connie- ¡Toca antes de entrar!

-Ya lo sé, cánsate de repetirlo.

Cogió la bandeja y fue hasta la biblioteca del segundo, toco la puerta y se escucho un "pase", y entro, ambos hermanos estaban sentados en sillones individuales y tenían un libro en la mano.

-Escache que el abuelo de Armin estaba hospitalizado.. –hablo Mikasa ignorando la presencia de Rivaille.

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlo.

Cuando escucho la palabra "hospitalizado" recordó que la cita para su madre en el hospital era hoy, estuvo pensando en eso y no vio los libros que estaban regados en el piso, tropezó con ellos y cayó en el piso, el té y pie terminaron encima de Eren.

-¡Eren! –grito al ver a su hermano con la merienda encima.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

"¡Mierda, mil veces mierda!" pensó aun estando en el piso "¿Cómo pude caerme de una manea tan estúpida?"

-Oye ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Eren extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-Disculpa lo limpiare enseguida. –se levanto y comenzó a recoger los trozos de las tazas y platos.

-Que grosera eres, Eren te ofrece ayudarte y tu lo rechazas…

-Está bien Mikasa. –no dejaba de ver a Rivaille.

-Llamare a los sirvientes para que limpien esto más rápido. –salió de la biblioteca.

-Cuando entraste y escuchaste a Mikasa, te mostraste sorprendida ¿Por qué?

-Recordé… recordé que hoy era la cita en hospital.

-La señora Sarah… entonces ve. –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –se levanto sosteniendo la bandeja que contenía los pedazos rotos de porcelana- pero aun no ha terminado mi turno.

-Deja eso en la cocina y ve con tu mamá…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, vamos ve.

Rivaille se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, ese chico que no conocía le estaba ayudando y era el primer día de trabajo, hiso un reverencia y salió de ahí, dejo la bandeja en la cocina y fue a cambiarse de ropa para luego ir donde su madre.

* * *

Me pidieron que pusiera los links de los vestidos de maid... Si no sale el "http" al inicio, agréguenlo, también eliminar los espacios.

1.- : / / randomc image/ Kaichou% 20wa %20Maid-sama! / Kaichou %20wa %20Maid-sama!% 20-% 2012% 20-% 20Large% 2031 . jpg

2.- : / / myanimelist forum / ?topicid = 8

3.- Es la imagen del fic. (aunque creo que no salió tan bien...)

* * *

**- Se necesita BETA **

Solo pido que sea puntual... si desean ayudarme mándenme un PM, por favor. Gracias.

**Gracias por leer! n_ñ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :3** esta vez no me tarde mucho! yupi!

Soy una tremenda olvidadiza! xO ... me olvide agradecer por la ayuda en el anterior cap. a **Fredo Godofredo** y **Curlies. **Gracias chicas! me salvaron u_u.

Gracias también a mi hermosa beta :3 que realmente es muy rápida... o_o ... pero están kawaii ;D

* * *

Llegó a su casa, agitado, por haber prácticamente corrido desde la casa de los Jaeger hasta el departamento. Entró y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Hanji tomando un café en la sala junto a su madre.

—Hola, cariño. —le saludo su madre— Te ves agitado, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

—Si. —Su madre lo miraba como si esperara algo— Por favor.

—Ahora regreso.

—Hola, corazón. —dijo Hanji, tratando (erróneamente) de imitar a la madre de Rivaille y logrando enojarlo.

—Cállate, Hanji.

—Levi, esa no es manera de tratar a las visitas. Además, Hanji es tu mejor amiga. —dijo entrando con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—¡Si, tu mejor amiga!

—La única. Si tuviera otra, la dejaría.

—Con esa actitud dudo que consigas más... —le dio el vaso con agua, que Rivaille se tomó de un solo sorbo— Hanji es una chica alegre, agradable, tranquila; es un pan de Dios.

"Un pan de Dios no hace volar un salón de clases…"

—Bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo la llamé. Tu dijiste que por cualquier cosa la llamara. —Contestó su madre.

—Pero pudiste llamarme primero.

—No quería interrumpirte en tu primer día del trabajo. Siempre se debe empezar bien.

"Oh… mi primer día…" recordó lo que había sucedido con Eren.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—¡Vamos!

—Tu no.

—¡Pero quiero ir!

—Dije que no.

Su madre lo miró fijamente, hasta que al final contestó con resignación:

—Está bien.

—¡Sí! Mamá de Levi, hablaremos todo el camino sobre su hijito.

—Quiero saber cómo le va en el colegio…

—Universidad. —la corrigió.

—En la universidad a mi pequeño.

Con solo escuchar la palabra "pequeño" Hanji tuvo unas ganas tremendas de reírse, pero se contuvo. La mirada de Rivaille decía _ríete y te asesino._ Durante el trayecto no pararon de hablar. Como era costumbre en ellas, el tema principal de la conversación era el pelinegro. Para su alegría por fin llegaron al hospital, pero la felicidad duró poco, ya que seguían hablando. La pregunta era, ¿cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que él no crecería más?

—No hagan mucho ruido, por favor. —les pidió una enferma acercándose a ellas.

—Oh, ya no podremos hablar… -dijo Hanji resoplando en resignación.

"Ah... que alivio..."

—Y cariño, ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

—Bien.

—Me alegro por ti.

"Si por bien te refieres a que ensucie al hijo de mi jefa, sí, me fue de maravilla" se dijo a si mismo.

—Paciente Nº20. —llamó la enfermara.

—Aquí. —Habló Rivaille, poniéndose de pie junto a su madre— Hanji, te quedas afuera.

Entraron al consultorio y cerró la puerta despacio. Allí los esperaba una doctora sentada frente a un escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, tomen asiento. —hicieron caso— Bien, usted debe ser la señora Sarah. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Mi madre se a sentido mal en estas últimas semanas…

—Hijo mío, no soy muda.

—Entonces no te quedes callada.

—No me hables así, soy tu madre.

—Por favor, retírese y déjeme a solas con la paciente.

Rivaille la miró perplejo y se señaló a si mismo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted.

Se sintió como un niño al que sacan del lugar por estar causando problemas. Sin decir más, salió del consultorio y se encontró con Hanji, quien lo miro confundida.

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada. No me hables. —se fue asentar a su lado.

Paso media hora hasta que su madre salió. Ambos se pararon y fueron hacia ella.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Rivaille.

—Tengo que venir mañana temprano por unos análisis de sangre.

—¿A qué hora exactamente? Para poder acompañarte.

—Puedo ir sola.

—Per-

—Nada de peros, voy sola y punto, no estoy lisiada.

Después de la conversación, Hanji se despidió y se fue a su casa. Mientras, ellos continuaron su camino de regreso al departamento.

Al día siguiente, su madre salió temprano para sus análisis mientras él seguía supuestamente dormido. Pasó casi todo el tiempo pensando si lo despedirían por lo de Eren, que no le prestó atención a las clases.

**...**

De nuevo estaba frente a esa enorme casa. Comenzó con sus deberes haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior.

Ya era la hora de la merienda, pero esta vez solo para Eren; Mikasa había salido. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, recibiendo un "adelante". Abrió la puerta y se fijó que no hubiese nada en el piso, no quería tropezar de nuevo. Eren estaba sentado en un gran sillón con un libro en las manos.

—Aquí está. —puso la taza de té y el pastel de cerezas en la mesita al lado del sillón— Que lo disfrute.

—Espera, lo de ayer…

—Me disculpo nuevamente, no fue mi intención.

—¡No te lo estoy reclamando! Discúlpame a mí. Por mi culpa te caíste, y Mikasa debe odiarte. —Se levantó del sillón, dejado el libro a un lado, y se puso frente a Rivaille.

"Así que fue tu culpa ¡maldito mocoso!"

—Ah, no se preocupe. —tenía ganas de pegarle con la bandeja que tenía en las manos.

—Igual lo lamento, soy un idiota.

"Evidentemente."

—-No diga eso...

—No le he mencionado nada a mi mamá y Mikasa prometió guardar silencio.

—Bueno... me tengo que retirar, me necesitan en la cocina.

—Claro, ve.

Salió lo mas rápido posible de ahí, sintiéndose aliviado de saber que ya no corría peligro de ser despedido. Pero sabía que la chica esa no lo dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo. Fue a la cocina para dejar la bandeja. Y ahora le tocaba ir a limpiar la biblioteca donde estaba Eren. Fue con el plumero y con los demás utensilios de limpieza, tocó la puerta y pasó. Eren aún seguía leyendo, mientras el comenzaba su labor.

—Y… ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —Eren rompió el silencio que había entre ambos.

—Bien.

—Que bueno. ¿Y tú hermano?

—Está bien… —se sentía extraño hablar sí mismo

—-¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticuatro.

—Ah… es mayor… debe ser muy alto.

—Sí, mide 1.80 —mintió.

—¿Estudia? ¿A quién se parece? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Es virgen?

—¡Y a ti que mierda te importa eso! —comenzó a pegarle con el plumero en la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento!

Eren trataba de cubrirse con los brazos para protegerse. Rivaille se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo.

—Disculpe mi vocabulario. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Me lo merecía por curioso. —rió algo nervioso. El pelinegro se incorporó.

"Y por hacer preguntas estúpidas"

—¿Por qué te interesa mi hermano?

—Tu mamá siempre hablaba de él… lo llamaba Levi, pero tú te llamas Levi…

—Es un apodo, y como yo me fui al extranjero… era una manera de tenerme presente.

—¿Sabes? Eres la sirvienta más joven que contrata mi madre.

—Ah, ¿si?

—Sí, siempre contrata personas mayores como tu madre. —Eren suspiró y continuó— Se que es algo sorpresivo de mi parte, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Casi siempre Mikasa y yo estamos solos, sería bueno tener una amiga más con quién hablar.

—Está bien, pero no me causes problemas. Eren sonrió.

—Nunca haría eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer! n_n

He puesto los links de los vestidos en mi perfil... :D


End file.
